


Caelum Penetralis Nia Magica

by ViridiHarmonia64



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Crossover, F/F, tags as i go along pls help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridiHarmonia64/pseuds/ViridiHarmonia64
Summary: Nia deserves Spiral Heaven. But she was born Anti-Spiral. So the powers that be send her soul and a guide to a spiral, human body, in a loving family, in a normal life. Which she trades to go to study at Mitakihara Middle School. Who will win: Nia's idealism or the entire cynic universe?





	Caelum Penetralis Nia Magica

_Nia had done much in her short lifespan_

_Ceased two oppressive rulings, fought off the Anti-Spiral influence, resisted death for weeks on sheer willpower alone, and rode a giant robot into battle for the freedom of all spiral beings. All in all, what many would consider a life worthy of Heaven, a better life, Valhalla or GARdom. But that would not be the case._

_Nia was born to Anti-Spiral. Her body was made of the will to NOT move beyond. And her soul could not get eternal happiness._

_The powers that be, however, knew how much she deserved it, and took action. They sent her soul to a peaceful place, to be born into a loving family, with not much conflict or difficulty. A life where her worthy soul would remain that way, 'till she died in the human way, and achieved the heavens she too had fought hard to create._

_This is the story of Nia's same soul, in a new body, new memories, new family and new world. And the biggest part of it develops…somewhat away from her birthplace, in a city called…_

_Mitakihara_

* * *

_The day Homura got to school_

As usual, Saotome-sensei was teaching valuable life lessons to her students based on her experience, this time, on how the way you cook an egg determined your relationship.

After bugging Nakazawa again, Saotome decided to introduce the transfer students

"Ahem. Well, now that that's out of the way, let's give a big warm welcome to our new classmates!"

Two students entered the classroom from a previously unseen place, oddly since all the walls were glass.

The first one to come in showed confidence on every step. Her face displayed no emotion, walked with the determination of someone in a mission, and had long, black hair that moved like the wind itself. The words of Saotome-sensei ("Come in, Miss Akemi. Don't be shy!") could not be more contradicted if tried.

"Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?"

The brunette stared forward at her target, and began infiltration.

"I'm Homura Akemi. It's nice to meet you."

No more words needed, she went to her seat

After her, the other student was like a complete contrast. The confidence in her wasn't of walking, but of skipping joyfully. Her face seemed stuck in a constant smile, and her movements denoted freedom. The hair was dyed green, as her eyes and ribbons.

"Hello! My name is Nia Supairaru. I came to study because a girl of the same description as Homura escaped a hospital, and I thought: why, Mitakihara must be a fun, interesting place for that to happen!"

No one noticed, but Homura tensed up at the tale. It was at that moment that a thought crossed Homura's head

_I've never seen her before_

All timelines followed a pattern, especially if it was something out of their control. This, however, was within her, as she had run out of the hospital. Problem is, she had done so at least thrice so far, so how did she suddenly get in this one?

Nia had continued to talk, unaware of Homura's 23rd existential crisis.

"I like gardening, tales of knights and princesses, and cute animals! I hope to become your friend!"

Nia sat down and attended class

* * *

"What school did you go to before coming to this one?"

Nia had already found fans, and the girls were questioning her. Some went with her, others with Homura.

"I used to be home-schooled by dad. He is an actual teacher, so he taught me well. During weekdays, he sent me to the library with activity pages and lists of useful books. But I am happy to study normally now!"

"Why is your hair green?"

"Oh, that was a fortunate accident! See, I wanted to dye the outer part blue, and my hair is yellow, so the hair dye failed and I got this! But I actually LIKE green, so I stayed with it."

"Do you have your eye on someone?"

"Oh no, my eye is right here. See?"

The three girls laughed it up; not knowing Nia was being serious. Nia just shrugged at their laughs, as Madoka and Homura left. Irreverently of Nia's presence, Homura would try the plan.

* * *

Nia was eating her bento outside, since she was used to taking her meals in open fields, when she heard some kids chatting

"Hey, did you bring lunch!?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Is it any good"

"Yeah?"

"Good, May I take it?"

"Um, I'll give you a bit, sure"

"Sorry, let me rephrase: GIVE ME YOUR LUNCH, NOW!"

"But..BUT."

"NO!"

They were DEFINITELY not chatting anymore. Nia stored her lunch and ran to the two kids, getting in the middle of both

"Hey, what do you think you are doing!?"

"Back off, little girl, or you'll get hurt"

"If I back off, will this kid not be hurt either way"

The bully mulled it over before deciding he had enough lunches from others, and that he didn't want to get into more trouble, so he left.

The targeted kid sighed in relief, but Nia wasn't done

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"But..but. bu-but he was bigger! Stronger!"

"So? He was bigger and stronger than me too, I still tried to stop him!"

"But he wasn't going to hurt you! What would you have done if he WAS determined to hurt you?"

Nia closed her eyes slowly, and opened them again

"I did not KNOW whether he was going to hurt me or not. I decided to help you NOT because I knew he wouldn't do anything, but because I had to."

The boy just stared at the floor. It was a nice floor.

"My big brother always said that those who can do stuff are not better than those who can't and try, because those who try don't know if they will succeed, and that makes them braver. Those who don't have walls in their way, will never be brave enough to dig through them when they find them. That bully is your wall. But at the slightest possibility of challenge, he backed off."

The boy became shocked, as it was true, the bully backed off almost immediately.

"You need to stand up to those who try to control others, because they do not deserve it, and if you do not stand for the unfairness against you, who will?"

* * *

"Seriously? That's a heck of a coincidence, don't you think?"

Madoka, Sayaka and Hitomi were walking down their usual path, when a yell interrupted their conversation.

"Madoka Kaname! Madoka Kaname!"

As they turned back, they saw Nia heading towards them. After a minute of recovering breath, she pulled a notebook out of her backpack. A notebook Madoka immediately recognized.

"My sketchbook! I left it?"

"Yes, I found it on the infirmary room when I was cleaning."

Sayaka stared at her as if she had blue hair

"Why where you cleaning the infirmary room?"

"I volunteered after I took a kid there and saw how unclean it was."

Madoka fidgeted a bit "I thought it looked OK"

Nia tilted her head at the comment, and understood

"Ah no! I do not mean it was real REAL unclean, but I though it could be even less!"

That seemed to work, as Madoka smiled again.

"Hey, Nia, would you like to walk home with us?"

"Actually, I have to go take tea ceremony lessons, you'll have to go on your own. Excuse me." Hitomi awkwardly reminded, as she left for her duties. Sayaka sighed

"Yeah, there's another reason to be glad I wasn't born a rich girl."

Madoka and Nia laughed it up, but Madoka stopped

"We should get going too." Nia agreed. Sayaka, however, disagreed.

"Actually, would you mind hitting the music store on the way?"

"How does one go about hitting a store?" Nia wondered.

Sayaka and Madoka were stunned. Sayaka took word.

"Um, it's slang. It means if you wouldn't mind going there before heading home. Do you have troubles with slang?"

Nia shuffled her feet awkwardly. "My mom was never one for non-straightforward talking. She was very honest and upfront with words. My dad, on the other hand, did not speak much. I am sorry"

Sayaka however, just hugged her shoulder "Hey, relax. It's actually kinda cute. And if you really want to work on that, we'll help you. Welcome to Mitakihara!"

Nia smiled brigthly

"So, why are we heading to the music store?"

"Oh, Sayaka gets music for her cru-the guy she likes. He's in the hospital, and used to play the violin."

"Ah, I thought you were Sayaka's girlfriend."

Sayaka tripped. Madoka just whined.

* * *

_Help me!_

"Huh?"

Over the music, Madoka heard a voice calling out on aide to her. Or, perhaps, the 'help me' was part of the song, which would be interesting.

_Madoka, help me!_

"Huh? What?!" Madoka was somewhat shocked, but hearing the distress in the voice on her head, she left.

_Please, help me!_

"Hello? Who are you?"

Madoka was going around trying too locate the source of the sound. Someone tapped her shoulder.

"Ah!"

Nia was there, and she was following Madoka

"Oh, Nia, it's you. Sorry, I was just…um…something…"

Nia just tilted her head

"OK, I heard a voice in my head asking for help, and I'm trying to find the source. Sorry, I know it's crazy-"

"I will help."

Madoka went startled, but smiled at the aid

_Help me!_

Madoka looked at her side and noticed a door. Going by her gut, she entered, with Nia in tow.

The place was dark and wide open, as Madoka and Nia searched. Madoka asked again.

"Where are you? Um, do I know you?"

Madoka approached a fence, where she heard it again

_Help me!_

From above, a white creature fell, very obviously wounded

"Is that you?"

_Help me..._

The sound was the strongest with the creature on her arms, so she took it as a confirmation. At the sound of rattling chains, she looked up, to find the transfer student there.

"Homura?"

Homura stared for a second. Nia was there, which was unexpected, but paradoxically predictable for an unexpected character. She had to follow the script anyways.

"Get away from that creature."

Nia just rose and stared back defiantly

"This creature is wounded. Do you propose to leave it like that? That is inhumane."

Homura made no noise

"Where you perhaps the cause of the creature's damage?"

"This doesn't concern you. Both. That creature is not human, anyhow. It has no feelings, or soul. Leave it, you have nothing to do with this."

"But he was calling me!" Madoka replied "I could hear him calling my name! He was asking me to help him!"

"Really"

A long 5 seconds passed, where Homura glared at Madoka, or perhaps the white animal, until smoke covered her. It was fire extinguisher.

"Over here, Madoka, Nia!"

"Sayaka!" Said the both of them.

Sayaka was indeed spraying an extinguisher over Homura. The three ran away, not before Sayaka threw the extinguisher at Homura,

Homura rose, and prepared to follow, when things got bizarre. It was as f the world had turned into a scrapbook, and creepy background music blared out.

"Why is this happening now?"

* * *

"Now she's attacking you on cosplay? What's her problem?" Sayaka yelled as they ran to Madoka.

"And what's that thing you're carrying? Looks like a stuffed animal. Is it alive?"

"I don't know. I don't know why this is happening, but we have to save him!"

Things started to become scrapbook-ed around them, and the exit was gone. Sayaka entered panic mode.

"Where'd the exit go? Where are we?"

"I don't like this place. Everything keeps changing!"

"Oh, crap! What the heck's going on?! And where is Nia!?"

Nia was nowhere to be found around them, but something else was

"There's something over there!"

Mustachioed cotton balls started walking towards them, chanting in a foreign language

"This is some kind of joke, right?" Sayaka stated "I'm stuck in a bad dream, but I am dreaming, right? Right, Madoka?!"

The creatures approached them with scissors, and a metal tube started swatting them away. At the non-painful end, Nia was wielding the pole as a spear, and attacking the cotton balls fiercely

"Stay away from my friends!"

The cottons swarmed her with the others, but she kept swatting them away like flies, and even killing the one or two who got to impaled themselves on her pole.

"Sorry, friends. I got sidetracked on the creatures, they attacked, and I got this metal tube I was holding onto before the bizarre to fight back."

"Hey, at least you're safe." The girls were greatly surrounded, but a chain link fell over them, burning away the creatures.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know."

"How very odd"

"That was close, wasn't it?"

A blonde girl crept behind them and started talking

"But don't worry, you're safe now."

She walked towards them, an egg shaped jewel in her hand

"Thank goodness. You rescued Kyubey for me. I'm very grateful. He's a dear friend of mine and I was so worried." Madoka decided to talk

"He called out to me. I could hear his voice inside my head."

The blonde nodded "Ahh, I see. I can tell by your uniforms that you both go to Mitakihara Middle School. Are you eighth graders?"

Sayaka stuttered, but managed to find the words "W-Who are you?"

"Oh, that's right. Maybe I should introduce myself." She said, but more scissors started raising "Actually, it's going to have to wait a bit."

She started tap dancing, and held the gem in front of both hands

"Please excuse me. I have to wrap this up first."

In a flash, her clothes morphed into a dress, and next thing she was at the top o a pile of…things. She suddenly got multiple revolvers out of nowhere, and shot all of the cottonballs to death. The trio was in awe. Madoka spoke first

"Wow, amazing!"

The scenery around them shifted, and they were back at the storage room. Sayaka smiled "We're back!" They looked away, and Homura fell in her feet on front of them. The blonde girl looked at her, and stated factually

"The witch managed to escape. If you wanna finish it off, you'd better go after it. I won't mind if you take it this time."

"But I still have work to do here." Homura evaded.

"You don't understand, do you? I'm telling you I'm willing to overlook this."

Homura just raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, don't you think it would be best if we didn't do this right now?"

A long second, and Homura turned around. Another, and she was gone.

* * *

The four were on a blanket in the middle of the warehouse, Nia still holding onto the tube. Blondie was doing a light show on the creature, and the creature awoke as the glow faded.

_Thank you, Mami! You're a lifesaver._

The one possibly called Mami replied. "I'm not the one you should be thanking. They saved you. I was just passing by."

The white creature looked around at the trio.

_Thank you very much! My name's Kyubey._

Madoka talked back. "Were you the one who was calling for help?"

_That's right, Madoka Kaname. And Sayaka Miki. And Nia Supairaru_

Sayaka was stunned "Whoa, hang on a sec. How do you know our names?"

Nia was less stunned, and more impressed "He must be capable of telepathy, or the ability to recieve and send thoughts. Oh! Does that mean you can talk to my big bro? He lives in my head"

Kyubey tilted his head in an imitation of surprise. Sayaka was the one to talk

"Well, that's somewhat odd, but I have to ask; why do you want him to do that?"

Nia replied back "When I was growing, he was there for me in my loneliness. No matter how much my family told me it was fiction because it was all in my head, I still could tell he was real. To know someone who can talk to him makes me happy!"

Sayaka and Madoka looked down to the blanket. It was a nice blanket. Mami just shuffled awkwardly. Kyubey thought to himself.

_"_ _Well, I DO need the girls to make a contract with me to become magical girls, so I'll just, as they say 'go with the flow'"_

So he opened his eyes again

_Ok, sure, just call him in_

Nia beamed "Great!"

So Nia thought to her brain

_"_ _Big bro, I found someone that can talk to you!"_

_"_ _He-what? I'm sorry, what sis?"_

Kyubey actually got startled. The other thoughtline was clearly not of Nia's, and definitely not another personality or imaginary friend. Were it that way, he couldn't have felt a second presence in her head.

_Who are you?_

The proof materialized in front of him, as a half naked man appeared, wearing blue pants, a red cape, and red triangle shades

_Who am I!? WHO AM I! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!? I'M GOING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT NOW, SO YOU BETTER DIG THE WAX OUT OF THOSE HUGE EARS OF YOURS AND LISTEN! The reputation of Team Gurren echoes far and wide. When they talk about its badass leader - the man of indomitable spirit and masculinity - they're talking about ME! THE MIGHTY KAMINA!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This is happening. I have sent the two most wide-eyed idealist people in the idealistic Gurren Lagann-verse to the cynic Puella Magi-verse. Who do you think will win? The TTGL-verse, or the PMMM-verse? This is a story I really want to tell, and I don't think I'll have the means in the future to tell it another way, so, rest assured, I will finish it, even if it takes me long.
> 
> Anyways, welcome...
> 
> To Caelum Penetralis Nia Magica


End file.
